Love Square
by Lieutenant Resorii
Summary: A love square, you'll see.


Love Square  
  
*Crash!* Amara tossed her champaign glass across the room, letting it shatter to pieces against the fireplace. Sighing, she slumped back into her leather chair.  
  
"What was that?! asked Michelle. She peered out the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. Amara shot her a scornful glance. "Nevermind, just get dressed." She wrapped the towel around herself and went back in the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.  
  
The clock read 3:55 pm. Im five minutes, Amara would have to leave to catch a bus. "You just don't care about my feelings, do you?!" she shouted. The bathroom door flung open and a surprised Michelled stepped out. "Why do you say that?" "Look," answered her frustrated cousin. "If you truly cared about me, you might try to make at least some spare time to be with me. You're always busy with others. There's never any time for me." "You're so selfish!" yelled Michelle. "You want me to be with you 24/7! The world doens't revolve around you, you know!!" Amara rose from her seat, frowing. "This is what I mean." She swung her backpack over her shoulder and lifted her suitcase with her other arm. "Goodbye, Michelle." With a final kiss, she left her half-naked cousin crying in the bathroom doorway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Raye's gandfather's shrine, all was quiet... until Raye finally broke the silence. "Gahh!" she cried impatiently. "Aren't you finished yet??" She slammed her head down her books with a loud *huff*. Lita blushed. "Yeah, I'm finished." Raye perked up. "What were you writing anyway?" Amy looked up from her papers and anxiously listened in on the conversation.  
  
"Oh nothing, it's uhh..." While Lita searched for words, Raye snatched the paper from her hands and read aloud:  
  
Dear Andrew,  
  
There's something I've been meaning to let you know for AGES, but my baka friends keep getting in my way...  
  
You see, I really really like you! You're so cute! I wanna get to know you! I wanna touch you! I wanna hold you and kiss you! Gosh... I even want to have -  
  
"Hey!" cried Lita. "Cut it out! That's personal!" Amy let out a worried sigh. "What is it, Amy?" asked her friends. "Well," she started. "I've been thinking about Rini lately. I feel really awful that she has to suffer like this. Ever since Serena disappeared after the battle with Emerald, she's been totally down in the dumps. I wish we could do something to help." Just then, with a huge gust of wind, Artemis darted inside the room accidently disturbing the girls' study session.  
  
"Guys," he panted. "Something's up!" "What's wrong?" asked Raye. The tired cat caught his breath and continued. "Diamond's at the school with Mina. I'm not sure why, but I've got a bad feeling about this." "That's odd..." stated Amy. "We haven't seen him since the Dark Moon Family was defeated." The girls nodded. "Okay Artemis. We'll check it out right away."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girls - now in their uniforms - arrived at Juuban High School. They were greetd by their old enemy, Prince Diamond , who was choking Mina with his tight grip. He released her and let her drop to the ground like a rag-doll.  
  
After a brief staring session between the two sides, Tuxedo Mask arrived at the scene as well. He noticed Mina lying there unconscious and picked her up, holding her behind his cape. Her dangling hand brushed against his [^_^] but he pretended not to notice.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he demanded. Diamond snickered. "Would you like to know what happened to Sailor Moon after that terrible battle?" They all nodded. He grinned and began to tell his tale...  
  
"You see, I used my hidden-eye powers to hypnotize her. I was so thrilled to finally have her under my command, I made her vow to be my eternal slave. I placed the gorgeous blonde girl in a silky white gown with thin straps. Her hair - flowing loosely - shone under the dim lights. I watched her make herself comfortable upon my bed which was dressed in deep- red sheets and draped with deep-red curtains. Oh, how she moved about... ever so delicately... I made my way towards her and sat on the edge of the bed, embracing her to steal a kiss from those those sparkling lips of hers. It was so blissful, so romantic, so passionate, mmmm... I placed me cold hand upon her knee and gingerly slid it up, up along her smooth thigh. I was nearly there... "  
  
Diamond bit his lower lip and frowned. "...when suddenly, she passed out!" He kicked some dirt. "The stupid, stupid girl! I still don't know if it was because my hypnotism was too weak to hold her or if it was because she was too DUMB to stay awake!"  
  
"Ah ha!" exclaimed Sailor Mercury. "So that solves the mystery!" The scouts looked at her as she went on. "During the battle with Emerald, we were distracted and you took her away to your palace where you could make her your bride! We had no clue. We just knew she disppeared and was never seen again."  
  
Sailor Jupiter steped forward. "So is Sailor Moon alive or what?" Diamond released his fixed stare on Mars' chest to focus on Jupiter's instead. "No. Sadly she died." [There was a long pause.] "With some assistance..." He glanced at Tuxedo Mask's groin by accident, then looked up at his face. "Where's the little one? Small Lady?" The Scouts eschanged confused glances. "Sailor Mini-Moon!" he snapped. "Rini!" "Not here." answered Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Mars backed him up. "And even if she was, we still wouldn't let you get your dirty hands on her, you perverted nega- creep!" "Kyaaa!" yelled the spoiled prince. "Well, this was pointless!" In a *poof* of smoke, he disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was starting to get dark at the park. Rini and her friend, Mazanori, were playing on the swings. He was trying to cheer her up because her knew that the loss of her 'sister,' [well, actually, future mom], sadened her. But then he did something surprising. He reahced into his pocket and pulled [what looked to be] a pack of smokes. Rini stared at him as he lit one up. "What are you doing?!" He glanced at her from the side. "What, you didn't know?" Rini felt kind of embarrassed. "No, I had no idea you.. smoked.. " He laughed at her. "No, silly. Don't you know what this is? It's weed! You can get pretty high off these, actually."  
  
She hopped off the swing and took the box from his hands. "Yeah. They don't smell like regular cigarettes." "You wanna try?" he offered. She accepted the offer and asked him to light one up for her. "What do you think?" he asked. She wrinkled her nose and shrugged. He continued. "My parents are really into the narcotics. They think it's good for me to experience things while I'm young so I don't screw up when I'm older. I don't supposed you've ever been on crack?" She shook her head, coughing, and returned the joint.  
  
"I can't, drugs are bad for you- " "No!" He interrupted. "Drugs make you feel better. They're fun and they're good for you. Don't be such a baby, Rini." He shoved a few in her jumpsuit pocket along with his lighter. Rini smiled. "Alright. But I think I should go home soon." He nodded. "Let me walk with you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Deep in the alleyways, Luna trotted about, following the scent of rotting fish... [feeling rather savage though.] *Sniff sniff* "What's that?" She thought. She squeezed between two large trash bins and found herself standing before a thick patch of - - - CATNIP! She tried to resist the urge, but eventually, the catnip got the better of her. She slowly crept forwrd, getting closer and closer. Thinking she heard something though, she stopped for a second. After all, it was very dark out. She took a few more steps forward - a little bit frightened - but that wonderful scent of catnip just made her mouth water!  
  
*Bang* *Crash!* There was a loud noise behind her. She jumped and whirled around to face the source of the noise. "A garbage can," she told herself. "Just a fallen garbage can..." She waited for a moment before thinking, " But something must have kocked it over..." Trying to take her mind off it, she turned to snatch the delicious catnip as fast as she could but the catnip has disappeared! A shadow moved at the other end of the alley. Then another. And another! Luna screamed and ran away from there. Her heart was pounding and she was panting hard; out of breath. From the corner of her eye, she saw a huge, bright light heading straight in her direction. "Aliens?" She thought. "No... must be a-" Her pupils widened and she let out a horrified shriek which was abruptly cut off.  
  
"Speed bump," said the driver of the semi-truck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yawn..." Mina sat up and stretched. Taking note of her surroundings, she realized she was in her crush's apartment. She looked down at herself. "Oh my! I don't recall changing into Darien's clothes..." There was a brief pause. "Eep!" she squealed. "If I didn't change myself, then that must mean, Darien did... and if Darien changed my clothes for me, then that would mean ... Darien saw me NAKED!!" At the other end of the bed were the phys. ed. clothes she had worn to volleyball practice.  
  
Darien walked into his bedroom and smiled at her. "So, you're finally awake." Mina giggled. "Yeah..." "Don't mind me," smiled Darien. "I'm just looking for a photo of Amara and Michelle." Mina sat there and suddenly wondered if he kept any photos of HER. "Actually," he continued. "I wonder if I have their number. I saw Amara this afternoon, but I haven't talked to Michelle in a while." Mina felt a small tinge of jealousy run through her. After all, Michelle was good at everything. She was good at playing the playing the violin, she was a professional dancer, she was exceedingly good at art, and she was even a teacher. Not to mention, she had perfect hair and skin... Mina frowned to herself.  
  
"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Darien. He pulled a scrap of paper from his back pocket. "It was here all along." Mina was still frowning when he made his way over to his nightstand to grab the phone. *Beep beep beep, Beep beep beep beep* She leaped off the bed and ran to the living room where she found another telephone. Carefully, she lifted the receiver and eavesdropped.  
  
"Oh hi, Darien! Good to hear from you too!"  
  
"Yeah, so how are you?"  
  
"-sigh- I'm alright..."  
  
"Oh, how's Amara."  
  
"Umm, she's out right now."  
  
"I see. Hey, are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm alright. Thanks for your concern, Darien."  
  
"Would you like me to come over?"  
  
"No no, that's alright."  
  
"Are you sure? If you change your mind, just tell me."  
  
"I will thank you. Talk you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*Click* Mina quickly slammed the phone down and sighed. "It's not fair!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wonder what she meant..." Michelle woke up the next morning and made herself a pot of green tea. As she began to sip at the cup she had just poured, a teardrop rolled down her cheek. She replayed the voices in her head; the hurt cries ...  
  
"You don't care about me, do you?"  
  
"You're so selfish!"  
  
"...there's never any time for me!"  
  
"You're always busy with others..."  
  
"The world doesn't revolve around you, you know!"  
  
"Hmmm..." Suddenly Michelle was able to piece things together. It all made sense! Amara was feeling lonely. "I should have been more considerate," she thought. "What was I thinking?" She found herself crying as she began to think about Amara. "I wonder what she's doing now..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In front of a hotel, a couple blocks away from Darien's apartment, Amara had just bumped into Mina at a crosswalk. Mina stumbled and fell flat on her face so she quickly helped her up and apologized.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I was on my way to that Japanese cafÃ©. Care to join me?" Mina smiled but declined. "I can't. I don't have any change on me." "That's alright," assured Amara. "It's on me."  
  
At the cafÃ©, they found a pair of empty seats at a table for two. When the waitress came around, Amara ordered two hot chocolates. Turning to face Mina again, she winked at her. Mina was startled but simply put on a shy smile. Amara reached over the table and ran her fingers through her long strands of hair. "You have such beautiful blondee hair. I'm envious." "Thank you," blushed Mina. Amara continued. "Turn your head towards the sun." Mina did, confused. "Mmm..." Amara smiled. "You have the most beautiful shade of blue in your eyes. Your eyes are the prettiest pair I've ever seen." Mina felt strange but listened on.  
  
"They're so radiant, I almost feel weak at the knees. And your lips... such a modest shade of pink..." "Excuse me?" She interrupted. Amara glanced down at her chest and bit her bottom lip. "It's no wonder they call you the Goddess of Love and Beauty."  
  
The waitress returned. "There ya go, ladies! Enjoy!" Amara 'accidently' tossed a 10Â¥ coin on the floor. Mina noticed and perked up. "I'll get it for you." As she bent over, Amara positioned herself so that she could get a good peek at what was hidden beneath her mini-skirt. "Here!" Mina tossed the coin back and sat down to finish her drink. [Amara was very pleased with the view she got down Mina's top.] Mina, however, noticed that she was staring down her shirt and felt very uncomfortable.  
  
"God," she sighed, trying to divert her attention. "Darien is sooo hot, don't you think??" Amara looked up at her face. "Okay.." Mina giggled. "Yeah, it's kind of too bad he's got the hots for your cousin, Michelle, hey?" Amara spat out her drink. "What?!" "Yeah," Mina continued. "In fact, just last night he called her up and asked if he could come over. I wish he'd call me and ask that..." Amara grew a little jealous and began to fret. "Last night?" Mina nodded. Amara stood up and growled to herself. "I'm sorry Mina, I have to go." "Alright," waved Mina. "Talk to you later!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Up in the attic at Serena's house, Rini had a nice fat joint in her mouth. She frantically searched for her lighter, but she was already really stoned from the first two she smoked with Mazanori behind the school. Eventually, she found it nderneath a pillow. "Ahh..." Lighting her joint, she immediately began sucking at the fumes.  
  
Her crystal cup started glowing as Pegasus appeared. "Rini, you're making a mistake." She jumped and squealed, then looked at him with blood- shot eyes. She laughed at him and called him a "silly old man." Confused, he repeated, "old...man?"  
  
Serena's mom knocked on the door and asked to come in. "Stay out!" coughed Rini. The worried mom protested. "I made cupcakes though, please have some." Rini couldn't help but giggle at the word "cupcake" but refused to try any. The door slowly opened. "Eek!" squealed Rini, slamming it shut. "You have to stay away!" "Huh?" Serena's mom grew kind of concerned. "Something smells funny..." "Crap!" shouted Rini. Serena's mom waited for a few seconds. "Well, when you're ready to come out, have a bath, okay?" Rini hopped up. "Yay! Yay! Yay! A bath!" She looked over at Pegasus. "Will yooouuu have a bath with me?"  
  
Pegasus ignored her. "Come on," whined Rini. "There will be bubbles!" He still kept silent. "Pleeeeeeeease," cried Rini. "There will be bubbles!" Pegasus glared at her. "You just said that." Rini laughed. "What if we add bubbles, Peggy?" He started getting angry with her, but pretended she hadn't called him that. Rini laughed harder, and uncontrollably. "I get it!! You're just scared I'll see your peepee!!" Annoyed, Pegasus left her.  
  
Just then, Serena's mom returned and knocked on the door. Rini jumped and waited. "Yeah?" "Do you know where Luna went?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amara finally arrived back at her apartment and threw her arms around Michelle, dropping her bags in the doorway. "I'm so sorry! I was just being overly-sensitive." Michelle welcomed her back with a long, deep kiss. "No, I'm the one who's sorry."  
  
They headed to their bedroom and unpacked Amara's bags. "What made you come back?" asked Michelle. Amara smiled at her. "You mean, you don't think your stunning beauty was enough?" The both giggled. "I love you, that's why." Michelle blushed. "Let's make up for everything." She began to undress herself as Amara closed the blinds in their bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Ring ... Ring ... * That evening, Darien received a phone call from Serena's mother. She asked him to take Rini for the night and told him about what happened that afternoon.  
  
"Oh Darien, I was so upset when I found what she was doin in her room!"  
  
"I know how you must feel..."  
  
"I'm so thankful you'll take her tonight, I'll be over there shortly."  
  
"Yes, I hope you can straighten things out at home."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*Click* He thought for a moment and decided that he should invite one of the girls over. "Hmmm..." Glancing over his shoulder, he realized that Mina had forgotten to take home her gym clothes. "How convenient," he thought. "I'll call her then!" After getting the call, Mina was very excited and rushed over to his place as fast as she could, but Rini still made it there first.  
  
"Hey there, kiddo!" She greeted. Rini giggled. "Hi..." Darien knew that Rini's bedtime was pretty soon so he suggested just a quick round of Hide and Seek.  
  
After an hour or so of playing games, Rini grew very sleepy and fell asleep on the couch. Darien decided to take some blankets out of a closet and draped them over her. Mina kissed her forehead and kind of tucked her in. Everything was quiet and peaceful, and Darien found himself straing at the tall blonde girl as she sweetly stroked Rini's face. He motioned for her to follow him to his bedroom where he sat her on his bed and stole precious kisses from her lips.  
  
That night, after a long make-out session, Mina had one of her dreams come true. She got to make love to her life-long crush and fell alseep in arms shorly after.  
  
:: End :: 


End file.
